Soul Survivor
by Duo Infernale
Summary: Unruhen verbreiten sich in der magischen Welt, Demonstrationen und gewalttätige Ausschreitungen für Gleichberechtigung von magischen Geschöpfen stehen auf der Tagesordnung. Extreme Gruppierungen versuchen ihre Wünsche und Bedingungen unter allen Umständen durchzusetzen. Droht ein erneuter Krieg? Widerstand ist jedoch gewiss!
1. Prolog

** Kate**

Da stand ich also nun. Vollbepackt und voll angepisst vor der Wohnungstür meines ach so tollen Bruders. Hatte er ja wieder mal ganz toll hingekriegt und unsere Eltern davon überzeugt, dass ich in der Wohngemeinschaft seines besten Freundes und ihm einziehen sollte. Natürlich waren unsere Eltern begeistert von der Idee, dass Dean ein Auge auf mich haben konnte. Ich war ja schließlich ihre einzige Tochter, ihr kleines Mädchen, das zwar immerhin schon achtzehn Jahre alt war, aber offenbar noch Schnuller und Fläschchen inklusive Kindermädchen benötigte. Der Bartwuchs meines Kindermädchens könnte mich allerdings ein wenig verstören, aber das war ja egal. Widerwillig hatte ich also meinen Krempel gepackt, meinen armen kleinen Bruder Noah zurück gelassen und war übersiedelt. Noah hatte wenigstens das Glück noch nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Wie gerne hätte ich in diesem Moment mit ihm getauscht, auch wenn ich früher nie ein Freund von Schule gewesen war.

Ich hatte fünf Koffer mit, drei davon waren voll mit Klamotten, einer war voll mit Kosmetikkram und im fünften waren persönliche Dinge. Auf mein Klopfen öffnete sich die Haustür und die blauen Augen und das schiefe Grinsen meines Bruders blickten mich an. „Wurde auch Zeit, Pappnase!", maulte ich, quetschte mich mit Sack und Pack an ihm vorbei und achtete penibel genau darauf, ihm mit meinen Koffern auch ja eine zu verpassen. „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Schwesterherz", antwortete er nur grinsend und nahm mir einen der Koffer ab. Irgendwie musste er immer den Gentlemen raus hängen lassen. „Sag mal, was hast du da drin? Einen Drachen?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll, doch ich ignorierte ihn gekonnt. Dean war ein großer Fan von Drachen und arbeitete auch beruflich mit diesen Viechern, aber es nervte einfach tierisch. „Und wo ist mein Zimmer?", fragte ich stattdessen einfach nur gelangweilt, und ich wollte doch hoffen, dass er mir ein großes Zimmer ausgeräumt hatte. Er kannte mich schließlich lange genug um zu wissen, dass ich viel Zeug hatte.

„Folge mir unauffällig, kleine Cromwell", meinte er zwinkernd, wohlwissend, dass ich es hasste, wenn er mich klein nannte. Ich folgte ihm also augenrollend und konnte nur Sekunden später einen Blick in mein neues „Reich" werfen. Mir klappte erst mal die Kinnlade runter, allerdings weniger vor Freude als vor Entsetzen. „Das ist doch nicht wirklich dein Ernst, oder?", fragte ich ihn und sah ihn erst mal entgeistert an. Mein Zimmer beherbergte gerade mal ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch mit Stuhl, eine Kommode und einen ziemlichen kleinen Kleiderschrank, in dem ich vermutlich nicht mal die Hälfte meiner Sachen unterbringen würde. „Tut mir leid Prinzessin, größere Räume gibt's hier nicht. Aber wenn's dir lieber ist, kannst du auch in die Abstellkammer ziehen.", antwortete er achselzuckend, drehte sich um und ging. Das schlug doch wohl dem Fass den Boden aus! „Dean Cromwell!", schrie ich los, aber ich wurde nicht erhört. Stattdessen stand plötzlich sein – oder nun auch mein – Mitbewohner vor mir und blickte mich an. Ich konnte nicht wirklich definieren ob es Ärger oder Belustigung war, die sich in den grünen Augen von James Potter widerspiegelte, als er mich ansprach. „Katherine! Dachte ich mir doch, dass ich dein zartes Stimmchen gehört habe!", meinte er ernst, aber ich kannte den besten Freund meines Bruders mittlerweile lange genug um den Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme ausmachen zu können.

„Potter…du hast mir gerade noch gefehlt", antwortete ich ehrlicherweise, denn James Potter hatte die Angewohnheit den gleichen Witz wie mein Bruder zu haben. Heißt im Klartext, dass ich Dean jetzt in der Doppelpackung hatte. Danke, Mum und Dad! Damit drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu und ließ die Zimmertür in ihre Angeln fallen. Da war ich nun also, in meinem neuen Zimmer, mit fünf Koffern und kaum in der Lage mich umzudrehen. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden…

**Lily**

„Mum! Ich bin noch mit Kate verabredet. Wir wollen uns um ihr neues Zimmer kümmern.", rief ich meiner Mutter zu, die in der Küche gerade dabei war die Überreste des Mittagessens zu entsorgen. Ich wollte gerade eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin werfen, als ich hinter mir die allzu bekannten schnellen Schritte meiner Mutter ausmachte.

„Richte deinem werten Bruder einen schönen Gruß von seinen Eltern aus. Vielleicht kann er sich dazu bequemen auch mal wieder zum Essen aufzutauchen… Sogar von Albus hören wir mehr und der ist in der Weltgeschichte verschollen.", schimpfte sie auch schon drauf los. Ein wenig nachvollziehbar. Wenn mein Bruder Saison – er war Profiquidditchspieler – hatte, war er nicht ansprechbar. Sehr zum Missfallen meiner Mum, die schließlich selbst mal gespielt hatte.

„Ach… und richte Dean Grüße von mir aus. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn er mal wieder zu Besuch kommen würde.", flötete sie dann noch hinten dran, ohne jede Spur ihrer schlechten Laune von vorhin. Dean Cromwell war ihr erkorener Liebling, am liebsten hätte sie ihn wohl als Schwiegersohn… Blöd nur, dass er so absolut gar nicht mein Typ war und James...der würde ihr den Gefallen noch weniger tun…

Augenrollend murmelte ich ein „Bis dann" und war kurz darauf in einer Drehung aus grünen Flammen verschwunden.

Mit den Gedanken noch ganz bei Dean Cromwell taumelte ich, kopfschüttelnd und ein wenig ungeschickt, wenige Augenblicke später auch schon bei meinem Bruder in die Wohnung.

Im Wohnzimmer selbst traf ich niemanden an, doch den Stimmen nach zu urteilen war Kate, meine beste Freundin schon angekommen…

Mit aller Ruhe schlurfte ich auf die Türe zu und bekam beim Öffnen gerade noch den Knall einer anderen Türe mit.

Die Augen beinahe bis zum Haaransatz hochgezogen betrachtete ich mir Situation. James, mein Bruder, stand mit nach unten geklapptem Kiefer vor der geschlossenen Zimmertüre. Durch den Knall alarmiert, erschien nun auch Dean, sein bester Freund und Kates großer Bruder, mit einem Sandwich in der Hand aus der Küche. Die beiden sahen aus wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Bevor mir jedoch eine doofe Meldung über die Lippen kommen konnte, wurde die Türe erneut aufgerissen, Kates bekannter Kopf und ein Arm erschienen, riss den herumstehenden Koffer an sich als wöge er nichts und wenige Sekundenbruchteile später war die Türe erneut zu.

„Ah… Kate ist schon hier… wenn ich sie wäre, hätte mich dein Anblick auch verschreckt, Bruderherz.", meinte ich und riss die beiden Jungs damit aus ihrer Erstarrung. Im Vorbeigehen klopfte ich James auf die nackte Brust.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir dein T-Shirt anziehen, bevor du dein Zimmer verlässt…jetzt, wo Damen anwesend sind."

„Ach, halt die Klappe!", war nur seine charmante Antwort, während er sich tatsächlich sein T-Shirt überzog, das er die ganze Zeit in der Hand gehabt hatte.

Die eine Hand schon auf der Türklinke zu Kates neuem Territorium fügte ich noch hinzu: „Mum lässt dich grüßen…du sollst zum Essen kommen und Dean mitbringen…sie würde gerne mit euch besprechen, wann ihr eure Verlobung bekannt gebt…"

Kurz klopfend betrat ich ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten Kates neues Zimmer.

Hinter mir konnte ich nur noch Deans verwirrtes „Was will sie besprechen?!" hören, ehe die Tür erneut ins Schloss fiel.

„Habt ihr noch nie etwas von Privats-… ach du bist es! Oh Merlin, Lily! Wie soll ich hier bloß überleben?", jammerte meine beste Freundin schon los, sobald sie mich erkannt hatte und fiel mir um den Hals.

„In den Schrank bekomm ich allerhöchstens meine Kosmetiksachen…wo soll ich denn meine ganzen Klamotten unterbringen? Lily…wie konnten meine Eltern nur! Setzen mich einfach vor die Tür…", fuhr sie auch schon fort und raufte sich die Haare nachdem sie von mir ab gelassen hatte.

„Ähm…", versuchte ich mein Glück sie unterbrechen und drehte meinen Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern.

„Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, bist du eine Hexe…", wollte ich ihr auf die Sprünge helfen, aber klar, sie hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass ihr Hirn nicht mehr ganz so klar funktionierte.

„Und?"

„Und du hast einen Zauberstab?", fuhr ich fort und hielt ihr meinen zur Veranschaulichung unter die Nase.

„Und?"

„Himmel, Kate! Vergrößere den dämlichen Schrank doch einfach mit einem unaufspürbaren Ausdehnungszauber und du hast einen begehbaren Schrank…", riss mir nun endlich der Geduldfaden.

Aus großen Augen wurde ich angestarrt wie ein ungarischer Hornschwanz.

„Unaufspürbarer Ausdehnungszauber? Noch nie gehört…", erwiderte sie schließlich und pfefferte einige Kleidungsstücke auf das Bett.

Augenrollend zückte ich meinen Zauberstab, richtete ich ihn auf den Kleiderschrank und murmelte die vertrauten Worte. Kate schien von alledem nichts mitzubekommen, sie war viel zu beschäftigt damit ihren älteren Bruder weiter zu verfluchen.

„Dieser Idiot… wahrscheinlich haben sie mir absichtlich das kleinste Zimmer gegeben… Ich bin ja nur die kleine Schwester, mit mir kann man's ja machen…", meckerte meine beste Freundin und ließ einen Stapel Kleidung vor sich her zu dem Schrank fliegen.

Tja und dann war ich einen Moment zu spät dran mir die Ohren zuzuhalten, während sie vor Freude kreischte.

„Lily sieh dir das an! Der verdammte Schrank ist riesig!", brüllte sie und uns hallte ihr Echo entgegen. Gut, vielleicht hatte ich es ein wenig übertrieben.

„Woher hast du diesen Spruch?", wollte sie schließlich wissen.

„Meine Tante hat ihn mir beigebracht, sie meinte für Handtaschen wäre das ganz praktisch…"

„Ich wusste, dass es etwas Positives geben muss, wenn man mit Harry Potters Tochter befreundet ist!", meinte sie grinsend und beförderte auf magischem Wege den nächsten Stapel in ihren neuen alten Schrank.

Grinsend machte ich mich über den nächsten Koffer her. Bei all dem Zeugs würden wir vermutlich, trotz Magie, den halben Nachmittag benötigen um ihr Zimmer wohnlich zu bekommen…

**Dean**

Ich musste mir wieder einmal selbst gratulieren. Mit meiner charmanten und überzeugenden Art hatte ich es tatsächlich geschafft meine Eltern dazu zu bringen, meine kleine Schwester Katherine in meine Obhut zu geben. Schon lange war es ihr Plan gewesen nach der Schule von zuhause auszuziehen, aber mal ehrlich, diesen Wildfang alleine in eine Wohnung stecken? Never! Bei mir konnte ich wenigstens ein Auge auf sie haben, ganz so wie ein großer Bruder das schließlich auch sollte. Es war immer schon so gewesen, dass sie meinen Beschützerinstinkt geweckt hatte. Ihr schmeckte das natürlich überhaupt nicht, aber welches achtzehnjährige Mädchen wollte auch vom großen Bruder bemuttert werden? Sie beherrschte den Rehblick zwar perfekt, aber ich war größer, stärker, klüger und vor allem älter. 1:0 für mich. Heute war es also so weit und Kath war hier rein geschneit. Ihr Gepäck hatte wieder mal die Ausmaße einer ganzen Hotelbelegschaft gehabt, aber das war ohnehin Normalzustand bei ihr. Auf ihr Zimmer hatte sie leider gar nicht gut reagiert, es war Madame wieder zu klein geraten, aber damit musste sie leben. Es wurde ohnehin Zeit, dass sie von ihrem hohen Ross runter stieg. Nachdem sie mir eine Szene gemacht hatte, hatte ich sie einfach stehen lassen. Alles musste ich mir auch nicht bieten lassen.

Mein Mitbewohner und bester Freund James Potter hatte sich dann ihrer angenommen, aber was ich so mitbekommen hatte, ließ sie auch ihn ziemlich auflaufen. Ich war mir jedoch sicher, er würde es verkraften. Außerdem würde ihm das jetzt wohl öfter passieren. Ich wunderte mich wirklich, dass er ihrem Einzug zugestimmt hatte. Aber James hatte immer schon einen guten Draht zu meinen Eltern gehabt und ich glaube, er wollte ihnen einfach einen Gefallen tun.

Ich hatte mich also in die Küche zurück gezogen und tat das was ich am besten konnte – essen! Tatsächlich konnte ich nicht behaupten, dass ich bei der Menge die ich futterte fett gewesen wäre. Ganz im Gegenteil, ich hatte sehr wohl meine Reize und genau deshalb war ich – sehr zum Missfallen meiner Schwester – auch ein absoluter Weiberheld. Sie lagen mir förmlich zu Füßen. Glaubt bloß nicht, dass ich es darauf abgesehen hatte, das hatte ich nämlich überhaupt nicht! Eigentlich war es mir manchmal sogar unangenehm, aber was sollte man schon machen? Ich hätte sie alle haben können, aber ob man es glaubt oder nicht, ich suchte in Wirklichkeit die eine, die richtige. Was aber nicht hieß, dass man nicht Spaß haben konnte, bis man sie gefunden hatte, oder? Und wenn sich ein Mädchen mir schon so anbietet darf sie auch nicht beleidigt sein, wenn es bei einer Nacht bleibt. Aber ich hätte nie eine gegen ihren Willen dafür benutzt. So, genug von meinen Weibergeschichten, ich widmete mich wieder den wirklich wichtigen Dingen, wie dem Sandwich auf meinem Teller.

Das Rauschen des Kamins kündigte erneuten Besuch an, James' kleine Schwester und beste Freundin von Kath – Lily. Ich hatte Lily nie wirklich große Beachtung geschenkt, sie war einfach… Lily. Und sie tat Kath mehr als gut. Lily war viel ruhiger als meine Schwester, und schaffte es immer wieder sie von ihrem hohen Ross runter zu holen und auf dem Boden der Realität wieder abzusetzen. Ich hörte den Knall einer Tür und seufzte.

Bereute ich es schon meine Schwester in meine Unterkunft geholt zu haben? Definitiv!

Wollte ich ihr den Gefallen tun und sie zurück nach Hause schicken? Absolut nicht!

Also schnappte ich mir mein Sandwich und ging wieder zu ihrem Zimmer, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Ich bekam gerade noch mit, wie Lily James maßregelte, sich doch ein T-Shirt überzuziehen. Stimmt, ich hatte noch gar nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass wir jetzt morgens nicht mehr einfach in Boxershorts durch die Wohnung laufen konnten. Das hieß, ich schon, schließlich war ich Katherines Bruder und es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass sie mich so gesehen hätte, aber für James war die Freiheit in Boxershorts wohl gestorben. Während ich so darüber nachdachte, was sich nun für uns ändern wurde, verschwand Lily auch schon in Kates Zimmer und ich hörte nur noch etwas von besprechen. „Was will sie besprechen?", fragte ich und sah James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nichts, vergiss es!", antwortete er augenrollend und ging in die Küche. Ich folgte ihm achselzuckend und setzte mich, mein Sandwich mampfend, an den Tisch. „Du weischt schon dassch sisch für uns jetzt einigesch ändern wird, oder?", fragte ich mit vollem Mund, und spielte damit auf seine Oben-ohne-Aktion an. Mir war klar, dass ihm das nicht besonders schmecken würde. „Mädchen hierher mitnehmen wird sicher auch nicht mehr so einfach – Katherine zickt bestimmt rum…", meinte ich jetzt etwas geknickt, nachdem ich mein Essen runter geschluckt hatte. Mann, meine Kurzschlussidee Katherine zu holen zählte wirklich nicht zu den tollsten Einfällen in meinem Leben. Irgendwie hatte ich mir diese Sache einfacher vorgestellt.

**James**

„Ach komm schon…", murmelte ich und tat es Dean gleich und fing an mir ein Sandwich zu belegen. „Nur wegen deiner Schwester mach ich bestimmt keine Verrenkungen…"

Mal ehrlich, Katherine war die kleine Schwester meines besten Freundes und eigentlich war mir vollkommen egal, ob sie meinetwegen einen Schrecken bekommen würde.

„Es war deine Idee und ich hab' zugestimmt, aber es war nie die Rede davon hier alles ihretwegen umzudrehen.", brummte ich und nahm einen Bissen. Dean nickte nur verstehend, was sollte er auch sonst tun? Er kannte mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich nicht sonderlich davon angetan war, wenn man mir versuchte etwas auf's Auge zu drücken.

„Ach ja und was die Mädels betrifft… Ich treffe mich heute wieder mit Annabelle nach dem Training und ich hatte vor sie mit hierher zu bringen.", erklärte ich ihm zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Oh Jay… Musst du gleich mit vollem Geschütz auffahren? Kannst du ihr nicht wenigstens ein bisschen Zeit zum Ankommen gönnen?", fragte er mit durchdringendem Blick und aufgestützten Händen auf der Arbeitsplatte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah ich ihn an. Das meinte er wohl nicht ernst, oder? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass wir wegen dieser kleinen Zicke Ärger miteinander hatten. Ich seufzte und rollte mit den Augen.

„Eine Woche und keinen Tag länger…", knurrte ich, während ich den Rest meines Sandwiches schnappte und die Küche verließ. Sie war ein Mädchen, na und? Sie, Merlin noch einmal, achtzehn!

Immer noch vor mich hin brummelnd begegnete ich erneut meiner Schwester, die mir ihr strahlendstes Lächeln schenkte. Sie war einfach der Sonnenschein unserer Familie und ich konnte nicht umhin es zu erwidern.

„Kannst du Mum ausrichten, dass ich morgen nach dem Training vorbei kommen werde? Für Dean kann ich nicht garantieren.", erklärte ich mit der Hand auf der Klinke zu meinem Zimmer. Die Augenbrauen zusammenziehend erwiderte Lily, ein kleines wenig bissig: „Nur weil ich Eulen und andere Tiere pflege und heile, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich auch ihre Arbeiten übernehme. Oder sehe ich aus wie so ein Federvieh?"

Ein toller Tag war das heute. Mittlerweile war mir schon mehrmals durch den Kopf geschossen, was mich geritten hatte, als ich dem Einzug zugestimmt hatte.

„Danke, Lily. Ich liebe dich!", erwiderte ich grinsend und ignorierte ihre Erwiderung indem ich schnell in meinem Zimmer verschwand.

Ich sollte mich sowieso schon ein wenig beeilen, mein Trainer war nicht besonders scharf auf Verspätungen seines Starsuchers.

Besonders begeistert von meiner Karriere war übrigens mein Onkel Ron. Als Spieler der Chudley Cannons war ich – mit Abstand – zu seinem Lieblingsneffen geworden. Ich war in der letzten Saison ja auch maßgeblich daran beteiligt, dass unsere Mannschaft seit 1892 erstmals wieder die Meisterschaft gewinnen konnte.

Um auch in dieser Saison wieder so erfolgreich sein zu können musste ich zu meinem Training. Eilig stopfte ich ein paar Utensilien in meine Sporttasche und wenige Augenblicke später war ich im Kamin verschwunden.

Hoffentlich konnte ich bei meinem Training ein wenig Frust abbauen, nicht dass die arme Annabelle beim Essen meine schlechte Laune abbekommen würde…


	2. Get the Party Startet

**James**

Seit dem charmanten Eintreffen meiner neuen Mitbewohnerin waren nun schon ein paar Tage vergangen – um genau zu sein eine komplette Woche – und in manchen Momenten stellte ich mir immer wieder die Frage was mich geritten hat, als ich meine Zustimmung gab, sie könnte selbstverständlich in unsere – wohlgemerkt Männer – Wohngemeinschaft einziehen.

Meine Freundin Annabelle war noch weniger angetan von dieser Neuerung in meinem Leben. Mal ehrlich… Katherine war schon verdammt heiß, aber eben Katherine, die kleine Schwester meines besten Freundes! Am allerwenigsten hatte ihr die Sache gefallen, dass sie für sieben Tage lang keinen Fuß in meine Wohnung setzen würde. Ich hatte Anna wirklich gerne, aber Merlin, eine kleine Zicke war sie schon. Ihre Darbietungen stellten sogar Vorstellungen am West End in den Schatten. Im Grunde war sie allerdings großartig, liebenswürdig und verdammt gutaussehend. Tatsächlich lief es jetzt schon seit ein paar Monaten ganz gut zwischen uns und ich spielte mittlerweile mit dem Gedanken sie mit zu meinen Eltern nach Hause zu nehmen. Auch das war ein Punkt an dem sich unsere Meinungen unterschieden. Aus unerfindlichen Gründen wollte sie unbedingt meine Eltern kennen lernen.

In gewisser Weise konnte ich das ja verstehen, wer kann schon behaupten bei Harry Potter zu Abend gegessen zu haben? Sieht man mal von einer Horde Weasleys ab, waren es eher nur Arbeitskollegen meines Vaters. Um ehrlich zu sein war das verdammt nervtötend… Klar, Dad hatte Großes in seiner Jugend geleistet, dagegen würde ich auch kein schlechtes Wort sagen. Doch meinen Geschwistern und mir hingen die Geschichten bei den Ohren raus und noch viel schlimmer war es, wenn wir mit ihm verglichen oder unsere Leistungen an seinen gemessen wurden. In den letzten siebenundzwanzig Jahren seit Voldemorts Fall hatten wir Kinder nun einmal keine Chance uns zu beweisen. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen in der magischen Welt – bis auf die kleinen Werwolfdemonstrationen zur Gleichberechtigung, aber die waren nicht weiter gefährlich. Wenn man das Ganze genau nahm, waren Albus, Lily und ich auch absolut nicht scharf darauf auf Verbrecherjagd zu gehen. Man könnte auch sagen, wir hatten alle drei seit unserer Kindheit sozusagen ein kleines Trauma vom Ruhm unseres Vaters.

Wie auch immer, Annabelle und ich waren nach einer ganzen Woche die wir ausschließlich bei ihr verbracht hatten – also zweimal konnte ich bei ihr übernachten, ansonsten hatte ich bis spät abends Training – waren wir nun gemeinsam auf den Weg in meine Wohnung, wo sie endlich einmal einen Blick auf Kate werfen konnte.

Mit einer Tasche voller Lebensmittel war ich gerade dabei die Wohnungstür aufzuschließen, als diese sich wie von Geisterhand öffnete. Einen Augenblick später tauchte ein Rotschopf – definitiv kein Weasley – in dem Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen auf und blinzelte mich aus verschlafenen Augen an. Nach kurzem Augenreiben und großen Augen bei der Erkenntnis meines Anblicks, machte sich ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht meines Gegenübers breit und die Tür wurde komplett aufgerissen.

„Alter! Du bist tatsächlich James Potter! Irre…dein letzter Catch war der absolute Hammer! Mann, du hast echt Talent, Bruder!", schwärmte er mir entgegen gestikulierte mit den Händen. Annabelle und ich starrten ihn nur sprachlos an. Was hatte dieser Kerl in meiner Wohnung zu suchen?

Und als diese Frage durch meine Gedanken schoss fing auch wieder mein Hirn zu arbeiten an.

„Alter, pack deine Sachen und sieh zu, dass du verschwindest!", erwiderte ich fauchend und schob ihn unsanft zur Seite.

Das Bild, das sich mir bot, war das Ergebnis eines Bombeneinschlags.

„Merlins Unterhosen…", murmelte ich und schob einige Pappbecher und Papiergirlanden mit den Zehenspitzen bei Seite. Je weiter ich den Flur betrat, desto klarer wurde, dass hier keine Bombe eingeschlagen hatte, sondern eine Party stattgefunden hatte. Mit Bedacht bahnte ich mir einen Weg durch den Gang bis zum Wohnzimmer, doch alles, was ich dort sah, ließ mich einen Moment lang schlucken, ehe ich meinem Zorn Luft machen konnte.

**Katherine**

„Aua…", stöhnte richtete ich mich auf, sah mich um und wusste erst nicht so recht, wo ich war. Außerdem konnte ich im Moment noch recht unscharf sehen. Langsam drang es zu mir durch. Ich war im Wohnzimmer, auf der Couch, inmitten von einem absoluten Chaos. Überall hingen Papiergirlanden, Pappbecher lagen rum Pizzaschachteln mit halb gegessener Pizza lagen auf dem Tisch, der Geruch von Alkohol brachte mich dazu, einen Brechreiz zu unterdrücken. Unter dem Tisch lag ein Typ, den ich nicht mal kannte und schlummerte friedlich, allerdings mit offenem Mund, sabbernd und inmitten von Müll. Was war passiert? James war bei seiner Tussi-Freundin gewesen, mein Bruder hatte Nachtschicht als Drachenwärter und ich die einzigartige Idee gehabt, eine Einweihnugsparty zu veranstalten, wenn ich diese beiden Spaßbremsen schon mal los war. Tatsächlich aber dürfte sich diese Party verselbständigt haben. Ich erinnerte mich, dass Lily mich gewarnt hatte. Sie war immer schon mein gutes Gewissen gewesen. „James rastet aus!", hatte sie gesagt. „Soll er halt..", hatte ich geantwortet. Irgendwann hatte ich sie so weit, dass sie mitfeierte. Wo war Lily eigentlich? Ich sah mich um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. War sie nach Hause gegangen? Irgendwie konnte ich mir das nicht ganz vorstellen. Niemals hätte sie mich in diesem Chaos alleine gelassen. Plötzlich war ich hellwach. Wie spät war es? Dean konnte jeden Moment zuhause sein! Ich musste diesen Schweinestall beseitigen und zwar schnell!

Aber ich hatte die Rechnung ohne James Potter gemacht. Gerade als ich mich hoch rappeln wollte, stand er vor mir, fassungslos und in Begleitung eines Mädchens. Das war wohl seine Freundin. Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte – Tussi. Das sah ich doch auf den ersten Blick. Aber James gab mir nicht lange die Gelegenheit seine Freundin zu begutachten, denn er hatte offenbar seine Sprache wieder gefunden. „Was ist das?", fragte er gefährlich leise und ich kam nicht umhin ihm eine wahrscheinlich wenig zufriedenstellende Antwort zu geben. „Party?"

Er stand einfach nur da und starrte mich an. Langsam wurde mir etwas mulmig. War das die berühmte Ruhe vor dem Sturm? Sollte ich die Gelegenheit nützen und mich aus dem Staub machen, solange ich noch konnte?

„Sag mal hast du sie noch alle?", schrie er mich plötzlich wie aus heiterem Himmel an, was den Typen unter dem Tisch dazu brachte, sich ein wenig zu rühren. Verdammt, Zeitfenster für Flucht verpasst. Ich wusste allerdings auch nicht wirklich, was ich auf seine Frage antworten sollte. Zumal er nicht definiert hatte, was „alle" war. Ich sah zu seiner Freundin, die etwas angewidert auf das Chaos starrte. Als ob die Alte noch nie eine Party gesehen hatte. Doofe Ziege…

„Hör mal James, ich räum das auf, ja? Mach nicht so ein Theater!", maulte ich jetzt zurück, denn ehrlich gesagt hatte ich keine Lust darauf, mich so von ihm anschnauzen zu lassen. „Oh ja, das wirst du! Und dann packst du dein Zeug und gehst dahin zurück wo du her gekommen bist!", wetterte er weiter. Entgeistert starrte ich ihn an. Meinte er das jetzt ernst? Warf er mich wirklich raus? Das konnte er doch nicht machen! Wut machte sich in mir breit. Was bildete sich der Kerl eigentlich ein? Dachte er nur weil er der Sohn vom berühmten Harry Potter war, konnte er machen was er wollte? Aber eigentlich spielte er mir damit in die Hände. Natürlich war es toll nicht mehr unter dem Scheffel von Mum und Dad zu stehen, aber die Kontrolle meines Bruders war auch nicht besser. Mir war klar, dass Dean es trotz allem nicht leicht zulassen würde, dass er die Aufsicht auf mich verlor. Und genau das war mein Trumpf.

„Schön!", antwortete ich zufrieden lächelnd. „Dann habe ich ja endlich erreicht was ich wollte!"

Fragend sah er mich an. Männer…schwer von Begriff. „Bin gespannt wie du das Dean erklärst, dass er nicht mehr den großen Bruder spielen kann! Er lässt mich nicht gehen, darauf kannst du wetten!" Mit verschränkten Armen stellte ich mich nun vor ihn und lieferte mir ein Blickduell mit ihm . Ich wusste, dass er mir wohl am liebsten eins übergezogen hätte und es war eine Genugtuung für mich, dass er es nicht konnte.

**Lily**

„Aua… was zum…", maulte ich als, ich munter wurde, weil ich irgendetwas auf die Nase bekommen hatte. Blinzelnd öffnete ich die Augen und als ich Näheres erkannte, entkam mir ein kurzes Aufkeuchen. Was, zum Henker, hatte dieser Kerl im Bett meines Bruders, das ich mir als Schlafplatz ausgesucht hatte, zu suchen?

Strampelnd und fuchtelnd versuchte ich mich aus der Decke zu befreien und ihn aus dem Bett zu schieben. Das schien ihm nicht ganz so gut zu gefallen, als er munter wurde und mich anknurrte. „Mach mal halb lang, Süße!", brummte er und stand mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf.

Wer war dieser Typ? Ich konnte mich nicht erinnern ihn gestern oder ein anderes Mal gesehen zu haben. Wenigstens hatte er nicht die Frechheit besessen sich auszuziehen…

„Wer bist du?", fragte ich nun endlich, was ich wissen wollte. Mit hochgezogener Augenbraue sah er mich an.

„Lily, ich bin's! Michael McLaggen, ich war mit deinem Bruder James in Hogwarts!", erklärte er mir mit einem Lächeln und kam wieder einen Schritt näher. Zu nahe für meinen Geschmack.

Energisch stieß ich ihm mit der flachen Hand vor die Brust und brachte ihn dazu eine Armlänge von mir entfernt stehen zu bleiben.

„Schön, und was hast du in diesem Zimmer zu suchen?", fragte ich nicht gerade freundlich. Ich hatte mich in James' Zimmer zurück gezogen, mit dem Hintergedanken Ruhe zu haben. Offenbar war das nicht zu allen durchgedrungen.

„Lily, Süße!", fing er in scheußlich schnulzigem Ton an und griff nach meiner Hand auf seiner Brust. Gut, das war jetzt definitiv genug von diesem Widerling.

„Sieh zu, dass du verschwindest.", erwiderte ich gefährlich ruhig und schlug seine Hände zur Seite. Ekelhaft eingebildeter Mistkerl.

Auffordernd hielt ich ihm die Türe auf und da erst vernahm ich die zarte Stimme meines Bruders… War ja nicht so, als hätte ich Katherine nicht gewarnt…

McLaggen schlich vor mir aus dem Zimmer und zupfte sich seine Haare dabei zurecht. Ich konnte nicht anders als mit den Augen rollen.

„McLaggen?!", hörte ich da auch schon James' Stimme, als dieser das Wohnzimmer betrat und ich war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. „Lily?!"

„James, schön dich zu sehen!", meinte dieser nur und entweder ignorierte er den drohenden Unterton meines Bruders, oder er war einfach zu blöd.

„Ich hab dein letztes Spiel gesehen. Großartiger Fang, aber wenn du mich fragst, hättest du ein wenig mehr an dei-…", fuhr er munter weiter fort, bis er von James unterbrochen wurde.

„McLaggen, du ekelhafter Knieselmischling, sieh zu, dass du hier verschwindest und verdammt noch mal, lass gefälligst du Finger von meiner Schwester, du Idiot!", fauchte er ihn an, als dieser Vollidiot versuchte mir seinen Arm um die Schultern zu legen.

Für einen Moment war nur das Rauschen im Kamin zu hören, als der ehemalige Mitschüler meines ältesten Bruders tatsächlich in den grünen Flammen verschwand.

„Was hat er mit dir gemacht, Lily?", fragte mich James eindringlich, als wär ich wieder die kleine Lily, die frisch nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

„Nichts, James. Er hat gar nichts gemacht. Er ist einfach ein eingebildeter Idiot.", erklärte ich ihm und war von so viel Beschützerinstinkt fast ein wenig gerührt.

So schnell die Sorge um mich, seine kleine Schwester, gekommen war, wurde sie jedoch von der Wut auf meine beste Freundin verdrängt.

„Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, was du da für Kerle in unsere Wohnung gelassen hast, Cromwell? McLaggen! Merlin, dein Bruder hasst ihn wie die Pest, vor dem Kerl ist nichts sicher, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen sitzt…", wetterte er schon weiter.

„James…", versuchte ich ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen, erfolglos. „Lass gut sein… Es ist nichts passiert…"

„Wirklich, Potter, du übertreibst. Wir sind alt genug…", entgegnete auch Kate bissig. Merlin, das brachte sie nicht unbedingt in die beste Situation.

„Woooah…. Was ist denn hier los?", hörten wir jetzt auch Deans Stimme und beinahe synchron drehten wir uns alle zu ihm um, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Was hier los ist? Deine hirnverbrannte Schwester, hat mal eben beschlossen, wenn wir beide nicht zuhause sind, eine Party zu schmeißen…", schimpfte James weiter. Jetzt übertrieb er aber wirklich, er, der Quidditchprofi, den man in allen Klatschblättern finden konnte mit Fotos beim Partymachen… Andrerseits war das hier auch seine Wohnung…

„Komm schon, Jay… Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, die Mädels sehen nicht aus, als ginge es ihnen schlecht, also mach mal halblang…", setzte Dean an.

„Ja klar… Kein Problem! McLaggen ist hier gerade erst abgerauscht. McLaggen, verdammt! Er hat Lily… Das ist alles nur auf dem Mist deiner Schwester gewachsen.", knurrte er weiter und auch Deans Gesicht verdunkelte sich nun.

Dieser Michael McLaggen war wohl wirklich ein rotes Tuch für die beiden.

„Hey Leute… es ist alles gut gegangen und dieser McLaggen hat niemanden von uns angefasst… Wir machen den Mist hier wieder weg. Alles halb so wild also und kein Grund zur Aufregung.", versuchte ich nun die Wogen erneut zu glätten. Mit ein wenig mehr Erfolg.

„Oh gut, dann hätten wir das geklärt, James, ich hab' Hunger. In diesem Dreckshaufen bekomm ich bestimmt keinen Bissen hinunter, wir könnten zu mir oder zu deinen Eltern.", flötete James' Flamme Annabelle und Kate und ich starrten sie nur wütend an. Was für eine blöde Ziege.

„Anna, es ist besser du gehst jetzt.", erklärte ihr da mein großer Bruder und rollte mit den Augen, ehe er sich zu ihr umdrehte. Strike! Ich hatte sie schon ein paar Mal gesehen und ich war absolut kein Fan geworden. Mum und Dad würden sie nicht leiden können… Merlin, Mum würde sie sowas von aufs Glatteis führen, sollte er sie jemals mit nachhause schleppen.

Murrend und mit dem schönsten Schmollmund stakste sie zum Kamin und war schließlich auch im Kamin verschwunden.

„Okay… dann legen wir mal los… ich will nicht den ganzen Tag hiermit verbringen.", meinte ich energisch, klatschte in die Hände und zückte schließlich meinen Zauberstab.

**Dean**

Hundemüde war ich, als ich vor unserer Wohnungstür auftauchte, denn ich kam direkt von der Nachtschicht und wünschte mir eigentlich nichts mehr als in mein wohlig warmes und kuschlig weiches Bett zu fallen. Ich war ja Drachenwärter und heute hatten wir einen ungarischen Hornschwanz neu ins Gehege bekommen. So eine Aktion bedeutete immer Stress, viel Arbeit und leichte Blessuren, von denen ich auch heute nicht verschont geblieben war. Dementsprechend froh war ich auch, als ich die Tür zur Wohnung aufschloss. Aber ich hatte wieder einmal nicht mit meiner Schwester gerechnet. Die Bude glich einem Schlachtfeld und inmitten von diesem fand ich James, seine Freundin Anna, sowie Lily und Katherine vor. James und Kath sahen sich an, als würden sie sich jeden Moment fressen. Kurz wurde ich eingeweiht was denn vorgefallen war und ich verstand im ersten Augenblick nicht wirklich, warum sich mein bester Freund so aufregte. Sicher, es sah hier wie nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts aus, aber dank Zauberstäben war das Chaos auch recht schnell wieder zu beseitigen. Lily und Katherine ging es gut, also alles in Butter. Zumindest so lange bis McLaggens Name fiel. Mein Blick verfinsterte sich und sofort sah ich die Mädchen genauer an. Ich hasste diesen Kerl einfach, ich hatte ihn schon in Hogwarts gehasst. Dieser aufgeblasene Pfau hatte immer schon geglaubt, dass ihm die Welt gehöre und er sich alles raus nehmen konnte.

Wenn der seine dreckigen Finger an Katherine gehabt hatte, dann Gnade ihm Gott…

Doch Annas Stimme durchbrach die angespannte Stille, die kurzfristig eingefallen war und etwas ungläubig starrte ich sie an. Manchmal fragte ich mich wirklich ob sich in diesem hübschen Kopf auch so etwas wie ein Gehirn befand. Dieses Mädchen musste zweifelsohne andere Qualitäten haben, von denen mir James nichts erzählte, denn weder Freundlichkeit, Intelligenz noch Manieren zählten dazu. Ich hatte sie noch nie wirklich gemocht und ich traute ihr auch nicht wirklich über den Weg. Das letzte Mal als ich James darauf angesprochen hatte, wurde ich ziemlich übel angeschnauzt, deshalb hielt ich seitdem lieber meinen Mund. Er war alt genug, er würde schon zurechtkommen. Und doch belustigte es mich irgendwie, dass er sie jetzt nach Hause schickte.

Schließlich nahm Lily sich dem Chaos an und innerhalb kurzer Zeit war alles wieder an seinem gewohnten Platz, die Scherben zusammen gesetzt und der Typ unter dem Tisch unsanft nach draußen befördert worden. „Ich muss dich sprechen..", knurrte mir James entgegen und deutete mir an, ihm in die Küche zu folgen, was ich auch tat. Irgendwie konnte ich mir insgeheim denken, was er mir sagen wollte und ich sollte Recht behalten.

„Sie muss weg!", sagte er mir nun ziemlich unverblümt und ich wusste sofort, wen er mit „sie" meinte. Skeptisch sah ich ihn an. „Jetzt mach mal halblang, Alter. Es war nur eine Party! Wie alt bist du, 96?", antwortete ich James nun und schüttelte den Kopf über so viel Aufregung wegen nichts. „Nein bin ich nicht, aber sie bringt zwielichtige Typen mit, verwüstet die Wohnung, macht in ihrem Suff war weiß ich was…", wetterte er weiter doch ich unterbrach ihn. „In ihrem Suff? Du tust als wäre meine Schwester Alkoholikerin! Mir gefällt es auch nicht, dass sie so einen Lackaffen wie McLaggen einlädt, aber sie weiß was sie tut….meistens. Es ist doch gar nichts passiert, reg dich nicht so auf! Und vor allem seit wann interessiert es dich, was Katherine macht?", fragte ich ihn, denn irgendwie kam mir diese völlig übertriebene Reaktion schon sehr merkwürdig vor.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, als ich ihrem Einzug zugestimmt habe.", fuhr James fort, meine Einwände und vor allem meine Frage völlig ignorierend. „Ich sag dir jetzt mal was.", entgegnete ich mit bestimmtem Ton und machte mich ein bisschen größer um eindrucksvoller zu wirken, was nicht wirklich nötig war, denn ich war ohnehin schon um einiges größer als James. „Wenn du sie jetzt raus wirfst, tust du ihr den Gefallen ihres Lebens. Ihr spielt doch nichts mehr in die Hände, als dass sie hier ausziehen kann und nicht mehr meiner Kontrolle unterliegt. Und den Gefallen will ich ihr nicht tun. Also sei so nett und komm wieder runter, geh dich mit Anna vergnügen oder sonst was. Ich hatte eine harte Nacht und ich will eigentlich schlafen. Stattdessen muss ich mir diese Kindereien hier anhören. Sie wohnt nun hier, finde dich damit ab."

Damit drehte ich mich um und ließ ihn stehen. Es würde jetzt sehr sauer auf mich sein, das war sicher. Aber mir auch ziemlich egal. James kam immer wieder runter, genauso wie ich. Wir waren beide Hitzköpfe, aber wenn die erste Wut verfolgen war, bekamen wir uns recht schnell wieder ein. Lily und Katherine waren mittlerweile verschwunden, was bei James' Laune vermutlich auch besser so war. Und ich widmete mich endlich etwas erfreulicherem – meinem wohlverdienten Schlaf.


End file.
